


Abuse can be a Double Edge Blade

by Rose_Thornborn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Romance, Torture, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thornborn/pseuds/Rose_Thornborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku and Inuyasha are engaged. The spider is an abusive lover. He hurts and mistreats Inuyasha. He even starts beating him. So when Sesshoumaru and their father get involved things get ugly. Inuyasha won't let them kill the spider out of love. So what are the two older dogs going to do.</p><p> </p><p>I do not own inuyasha and make no money from this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse can be a Double Edge Blade

I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story

Inuyasha sat on the floor pressing an ice bag to his swollen eye. His ears were drooped in a submissive pose. He had recived the wound no more than a hour ago but thanks to his demon side it will heal soon. Thank goodness too, he had a dinner date with his brother and father tonight at a fancy restaurant.

His attacker was sitting on his leather massage chair, drinking his imported wine and watching Tv on his flat screen.

He hated when his boy friend hit him, and he's been doing it a lot lately. He wish things could go back like they were before. When they were a happy couple.

"Are you still whimpering? Stop being such a pussy and get dress. Were suppose to be at the restaurant in an hour." Naraku growled.

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry Naraku-sama. I'll get ready right away." He rushed into the bathroom. Naraku was already steaming. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse.

He had been dating Naraku for four years now. At first he was sweet and gentle. He bring him flowers and gifts. They take walks together and spend whole nights talking. But after they were engaged Naraku changed. He started to be more hostile and possessive. He wouldn't let Inuyasha go out with his friends. He acuse him of cheating on him and than hit him. He make Inuyasha wear the clothes he chose and he never let him get five feet away from him in public.

Inuyasha finished bathing and put on the the red silk shirt and black navy pants Naraku laid out for him. The hanyou looked down at his box of watched, bracelets and necklaces. Each one a present from Naraku as a apology for his constant abuse. They were a symbol of his love and Inuyasha's shame.

For the son of Inu-no-tashio to be so submissive and week was disgraceful. If his father and brother knew they surely kill Naraku, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He loved the spider, even if he was a jack ass sometimes.

"Inuyasha are you ready yet?"

"Yea Naraku" he made his way to the living room. Naraku wore black dress pants and an unbottom white collar shirt. He had his jacket over his shoulder.

Inuyasha could never get over how attractive Narakun was. His raven black hair curled around his shoulders . He looked even sexyer with it in a ponytail. His ruby eyes pierced the shadow and he stood tall at six, seven. His broad shoulders and muscular arms made him a force to be feared. Inuyasha knew under his shirt hid stone hard abs. Naraku spent hours on end at the gym working out.

He didn't have the natural raw power of the Inu-family but he worked hard to make himself a powerful weapon. Before when Inuyasha was strong and confident he use to spar with him. They spent hours training. Those are some of his fondess memories of them together.

Naraku gently rubbed his face. He ran his thump over the others eye. The swelling had gone down and it would be fully healed by the time they arrived at the restaurant.

"If you didnt insist on defying me I wouldn't have to punish you." He said soothingly.

"Im sorry"

"Dose it hurt?"

"No, it's almost healed." Inuyasha knew Naraku felt bad every time he hit him. He did his best to act how Naraku wanted him to.

"I dont like hitting you. You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know. I love you too Naraku"

"Let's go."

Naraku sat in the front seat of his 2005 430 black Spider Ferrari. It had been a birthday gift from Inuyasha. The hanyou would never forget how happy Naraku was when he gave it to him. The spider nearly fainted.

Inuyasha would have never guess he end up being jealous of the car.

Naraku treated the car better than him. He named it Rocksand and would spend hours cleaning and waxing it. Inuyasha was barely allowed to get near it, much less drive it. At least he had his own Mustang.

At the restaurant Inuyasha spotted his brother. Sesshoumaru with his wife Kagura and daughter Rin. His father Inu-no-tashio was sitting next to them.

Inuyasha and Naraku took their seats at the table. They greeted everyone warmly.

"It's nice to see you guys again. It's been so long." Inuyasha smiled happily at them.

"Why is your eye red?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They planted some flowers around our apartment and I had a little alergic reaction to them." He lied.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You were never allergic to flowers before."

"Some people develop allergies in their adult life." Naraku cut in.

Thankfully the subject was left at that. They spend the night talking about work and their social life.

Sesshoumaru was thinking of buying a house in the county and his father wanted him to stay in the city becuase he wanted to be closer to his grand daughter. This led to a small argument between the two. Than the talk switch to Inuyashas and Naraku's wedding.

"So have you two decided on a date." His father asked.

"Naraku wants to wait till spring." Inuyasha said.

"What about the food?"

"Naraku thinks a sea food menu would be best."

"I'm more of a meat man myself" his father chopped down on his T bone steak.

"What about the honeymoon?" Asked Seeshoumaru.

"Naraku's always wanted to visit Europe."

"It seems like Naraku has planned the whole wedding by himself. Did you even pick something you wanted?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Were having a gaint strawberry filled cake and lavender place matts." Inuyasha hated strawberries and the color lavender but Naraku like them. Naraku always thought his ideas were dump and decided to plan the whole wedding byhimself not even caring about Inuyashas feelings.

"So when are you two planning on giving me a grandchild?" Inu-no-tashio was finished with his meal.

"As soon as your son becomes fertile." Naraku answered. It was the first thing he said in the whole conversation.

"Inu males are never carriers. Were always the sires." Sesshoumaru said strictly. He was glaring at the raven haired.

"Well you will just have to make an exception this time because I plan on pupping Inuyasha very soon." Naraku pulled Inuyasha in closer and rubbed his dog ear.

Inuyasha saw his brothers jaw tighten. The cup he was holding cracked from the presure he was putting on it.

Sesshoumaru never liked Naraku. Mostly because the spider took every chance he could to push and bug him. The two were completely opposite. Naraku was rebellious and and strong headed while Sesshoumaru was dignified and orderly. The only thing they had in common was their big egos and massive pride.

The dinner had to be cute short since Inu-no-tashio got drunk and started yelling and singing in the expensive restaurant, which embarrassed Sesshoumaru to no limit.

"Good night guys" Inuyasha told to his family. His brother was helping his father into the car. It was his turn to take him home.

"Good night brother."

As soon as they were in the car Naraku grunts out load.

"I hate your family" he sad as he stopped at a red light. "Your brother is such a prick and your dad acts like an idiot when he starts drinking."

"I know they have there fault but there still my family and I don't get to see them much anymore. Pluse soon they'll be your family."

"Did I ask for your opinion!" Naraku yelled. Inuyashas ears folded to his skull.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said

Naraku huffed and gripped the wheel tightly. "I can't belive Im going to be related to that ass of a brother of yours."

When they arrived at thier appartment Inuyasha made them some tea. Tea always relaxed the spider.

"You know I don't mind having a brother in law like Sesshoumaru if it means I can have someone as woundedful as you."Naraku said suddenly.

"Oh" Inuyasha blushed.

"It's hard to believe soon we'll be bounded forever." He moved closer to Inuyasha.

"I know, Its such a big change." He rested his head against the spiders chest. Naraku gently stroked his hair.

Inuyasha loved when he acted this way. These were the moments he was sweet and kind. He could be so loving when he wanted to be.

"Maybe tommarrow we can go to the ice skating ring."

"Really?" Inuyasha loved to ice skate. Naraku would never let him go since the spider couldn't skate himself.

"Yea and this time I'll finally let you teach me how to ice skate."

"Your going to fall down a few times" Inuyasha warned.

"I dont care as long as your happy."

He kissed him on the forehead

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story


End file.
